The present teachings are in the general field of semiconductor lasers. To extract high power and high energy magnitudes from semiconductor laser diodes, stripes of single emitting junctions are configured in monolithic planar arrays, then in monolithic bars that are further stacked horizontally and vertically thus forming two-dimensional arrays. Though each individual emitter outputs a beam of good optical quality, the multiple stripes are predominantly out of phase with one another and their combination results therefore in an optical beam of poor quality and low brightness. In order to generate laser beams with high optical quality and brightness the state-of-the-art practice is to use laser diode arrays for pumping solid state lasers which in turn produce highly bright beams. Disadvantages of this method include loss factors in converting the lasers diode emission to solid-state laser due to quantum defect, imperfect optical coupling as well as the additional cost and complexity involving the incorporation of a solid-state laser to the system.